custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn?
''Dawn? '' is a story written by Aljarreau for his Shasa Universe Storyline. Prologue Three missiles escaped from Toa Aves’ Cordak Launcher. The monstrous creature escaped two of them with surprising velocity, but could not avoid the third. The sound of the explosion, accelerated and amplified by the water, pierced his audio receptors but filled him with relief nonetheless. At last. The beast had been pursuing him for hours, since the very moment when Aves had dived from a Boat near Stelt’s shore into the abyssal waters. Of course, he had been aware that he would surely encounter underwater beasts, but with the winter storms raging on at the sea’s surface, it would have been downright suicidal to travel by Boat. The dreadful sound of Protosteel jaws chomping sliced through his ears again. Aves looked down in horror as he saw the Nyukeleus right underneath him, its mouth gaping open. Impossible! Chapter 1 -Tuzz… Tuzz. Tuzz! -Huh? Tuzz awoke, startling. Harsh’s rough voice had woken him up from his coma, he did not feel well, and his head felt like a pile of... -I think we're being paid a visit. -A visit?! Tuzz almost thought he still was in alcohol dreamland. A visit? Who in Mata Nui's name would pay someone else a visit by this weather? Who would even go outside for a few seconds by this weather? Blizzards had rippled through weather-beaten Aho Nui for the past four weeks, and the temperatures had reached down to minus fifty degrees, which was not at all unusual for Aho Nui's winter season. Down south, in the Industrial Peninsula and Central City, it surely was more sufferable than here, in the middle of nowhere. At least the slag from the blast furnaces made the snow melt. And they all had heating systems in the City. The Northern Province, on the other hand, was not exactly renowned for its friendly features, not even during the summer season. The desolate outskirts of an even more desolate Koro, where their house was located, were nothing more than a freezing-cold prison. There was nothing much more to do during these weeks of isolation than to make sure to have a lot to drink, a lot of company and a lot of wood to heat. Two days ago, the storm had finally ceased; now it was the turn of the gigantic deluge which always followed an icy period to torment the Aho Nui residents. In addition to the tons of melting snow, water fell from the sky in massive quantities, inundating the lands and drowning all the Rahi who had come out of their winter sleep too soon. If there truly existed an idiot travelling by this time of the year, he either had to be much too self-confident or to wear a diving suit. Tuzz miraculously got up, made his way across the bodies of Yedak and Javan, sprawled across different corners of the room, and stepped to the window. Indeed. A single silhouette, barely visible through the hail, was making its way towards the house. Twenty seconds later, a loud banging at the door hinted that the unidentified traveler had arrived. Harsh, out-speeding Tuzz, opened and an almost supernatural being stepped in. Tremendously tall, clad in shiny golden-white armor and wearing a spotless Great Mask of Rebounding, every inch of him spoke for what he was: a Toa of Light. The first one both Tuzz and Harsh had ever seen, and the first Toa they had seen in months at that. Apparently, the Toa did not wield any weapon, but on second sight, Tuzz distinguished a massive spear fixed on his back. -Good morning, Matoran! boomed the mysterious Toa’s voice. -Yo… Please, don’t talk so loud... We've had a little... party here. With... refreshments. -I can see that. And smell it, too. Seriously, a single step into this room would turn any lawful Turaga into a drunken fool! While he was speaking, the Toa's insanely white teeth were shining like stars through the mask's transparent mouthpiece. Tuzz could have sworn he had seen that guy moderating one of these dumb late-evening television shows the other day. Idiotic jokes also were in his repertoire, so he well did fulfil the requirements. The Ta-Matoran was going to ask him whether he was a TV moderator when the Toa finally introduced himself. -I am Aves, Toa of Light. I journeyed to this island in order to find a certain person going by the name of Javan. Or that is, he may be going by any other name if he changed it again. Let us just say that I am looking for a tall, Rau-wearing Toa who is clad in dark blue armor and has a vile temper. Do you happen to have such a person in your assortment? -Indeed... But we gotta wake him up first. Chapter 2 TBA Characters *Tuzz *Harsh *Yedak *Toa Javan *Toa Aves *A Nyukeleus Category:Shasa Universe Storyline